Stupid
by Negsutus
Summary: What happens when Kyle decides to tell Fanboy straight what he feels about him? Well atleast what he wants to feel about him. Just a little Fluffy FanKyle oneshot.


**Name::**Stupid.

**Category:: **Romance, angst

**Pairing:: **FanKyle

**Storyteller:: **Kyle

Another stupid day, in this stupid town and stupid school. God, how I miss Milkweed and Britain, why, oh why did I have to turn that teacher into a flan? Well, he did deserve it, and he did taste pretty good, but still, this stupid town is too much for me to bare. Not to mention those stupid superhero wannabes, who just won't leave me alone. Especially that Fanboy. What kind of name is Fanboy anyway? Always annoying me to no end, and always so happy and cheerful. I have no idea, how someone can be so hyper all the time. God, I hate that guy. Well, actually I don't, but I'll never going to tell him that! My image would totally brake, and that is something I don't want. I've spent too many years building it and then I would just let it shatter into million pieces? No way.

There I was, sitting in the cafeteria table and studying like I always do during lunch. Usually at this time Fanboy and Chum Chum would run through the cafeteria doors straight to annoy me, but not today. I watched my clock pretty shocked, they were already 5 minutes late! That's not normal at all! I started get worried, no annoyed, because they were late. No, why would I be annoyed by the fact, that they're not annoying me? Argh, well what ever. Im just glad that they're annoying someone else then me.

Suddenly the door opened and I noticed Fanboys stupid green and purple superhero uniform, but where's Chum Chum? He never leaves his best friends side. Again: Not normal at all. Fanboy started to walk towards me, the same big and stupid smile on his face, like he always had, not to mention that stupid looking overbite. He waved to me, his smile even bigger than before. I just rolled my eyes focused on the Necronomicon in front of me, trying to ignore him.

"Hiya Kyle!" That stupid super fan shouted and sat next to me.

"Hello Fanboy." I answered, my voice full of venom and focused to the book again, like he wasn't even there.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Im studying, if you can't see." I buried my face in to the book, so he couldn't see me and I couldn't see him and his stupid face.

"Lemme see." He grabbed _my _Necromonican and looked at it, upside down with a stupid face.

"Hey! Give it back, you stupid imbecile!" I shouted and gave him one of my famous deathglares. I surely would have punched him, if I had power. I just lack physical strength, badly. Fanboy just kept ignoring me, and then I started to look for my wand. Oh yes, Mr. Muffin took it. Damn it.

"Where's Chum Chum? Why aren't you playing superheroes with him, instead of annoying _me_?" Fanboys face suddenly turned sad.

"Well, he's at his cousin for a week now.", the stupid grin returned to his face. "So I thought Id play with you the _whole week._" I stared at the super fan shocked, really shocked.

"No way _Id_ play with _you_!"

"Why not?" He looked at me with his stupid big eyes and stupid puppyface.

"Because, because you're so freaking annoying!" I stood up and looked at Fanboy.

"No wonder Chum Chum left you! No one can stand you and your stupid superhero games! My life would be so much better without you, and without the whole school! I hate this place! And first of all, I hate _you_! You really can't leave me alone, do you?" I shouted, pointing at Fanboy and all the students and teachers in the cafeteria turned to look at me. I just growled and turned my gaze in to him. Oh god. He's not going to cry, is he? I saw clearly that he _was _about to cry. The super fan looked at me blankly and then stood up and walked from the door to outside the cafeteria. I just murmured something to myself and left the room as well. Using a different door of course.

God, I was so pissed of. So pissed of about everything. I was angry for myself, for being so mean to Fanboy and I was angry to him for being… well, the Fanboy he is. I sat in my school desk because the class was about begin, but I couldn't see Fanboy. He wasn't sitting at his place and he wasn't playing a fool in the front of classroom. Where was he? I started to get worried, really worried. I felt so bad for making the always happy Fanboy, so sad. I wanted to make it up for him. But, I couldn't. My image would die. No one would ever again take me seriously If I were kind to him. Hmm...but anyone doesn't have to find out.. No, no. I'm not going after him! But I should.. That would be the right thing to do. Oh damn it.

"Mr. Muffin! Can I go to the toilet?" I asked and lifted my hand up. Mr. Muffin just growled something, and didn't even look at me so I took it as a yes. I walked to outside of the classroom and to the hallway, wondering were Fanboy could be.

First I looked from the men's room, no Fanboy. And then the cafeteria, still no Fanboy. Surely he wouldn't be in the other classrooms, so then he had to be outside the school. I stopped to think where he could be.

"Maybe he would be at the Frosty-mart….nah, no. The park? No. Agh, there's no other places were he would go! Except the Fanlair.. Yes he has to be there." I thought out loud and headed to the front door. Gladly I didn't run to the janitor. Ugh, that's one creepy guy. I shivered at the thought of the janitor and ran through the door. I ran all the way to the Fanlair, only stopping to catch my breath a few times. Okay, _more _than a few times.

When I arrived at the Fanlairs door, I wasn't sure did I want to meet Fanboy. What if he was angry to me, and didn't want to see me again? I hope not. Even know I sometimes hate him, he's still my friend, I guess. I shaked the thoughts out of my mind, taking a moment to catch my breath and then knocked. I waited for a moment, but no one answered so I knocked again.

"Who's there?" It was Fanboy. I sighed, feeling very relieved.

"It's me, Kyle." I answered awkwardly.

"Go away."

"Please Fanboy." I said feeling a little desperate and I was going to continue, but then the door opened. I looked at Fanboy, feeling even guiltier than before. For a moment we just stared, I stared Fanboy and he stared the floor, avoiding my gaze. He had definitely cried, I could see it all over his face. For many times I opened my mouth and tried to say something, but nothing came out. I took deep breath and said:

"Im sorry Fanboy.. I didn't mean to be so mean." Fanboy turned his gaze in me.

"Can I come inside?" Again the super fan turned his gaze to the floor, but then nodded. It hurted me too see my little Fanboy so crushed. Ehh, I mean- that stupid Fanboy, he's not mine, I hate him, I really do! Damn it. Okay, _maybe_, just MAYBE I had a little crush on him. It's just, he's so happy and cheerful all the time.. For some reason it fascinates me. God knows why. And also the fact, that he didn't care what other people thought about him, I admired that. I've always wanted to just blend in to the crowd, so that no one would notice me. Sometimes, I wish to be like Fanboy. Cheerful and childish. But not annoying.

When I entered, I saw that the Fanlair was as messy as always. No wonder, because there lived too crazy superhero wannabes. Fanboy sat on the livingroom sofa, but I stood still for a while and observed the Fanlairs walls.

"Take a sit." The super fan said and looked at me with a little smile on his face, patting the seat next to him. The smile was nothing compared to his normal grins, but still, it was a smile, better than nothing. I nodded and sat next to him. For a while we were quiet and didn't even look at each other.

"Fanboy I'm really sorry. I don't…. hate you." Well, I could have said that better, but, well you know me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Really." I tried to smile for him, but it came out, more like a really weard smirk, But Fanboy didn't warm up. He looked still sad and offended.

"It's just… I'm that kind of guy, who likes to be alone and hates to be annoyed by imbeciles like you. And also, I really never had friends, and suddenly some dork named Fanboy, comes to talk to me and actually be interested in me and were I come. That.. well… Touched me." I sighed. "It's just strange, but I… don't hate it." I rolled my eyes a bit. I really wasn't used to opening to someone. Usually I just kept all things to myself. Not that I needed parents! Scrivener Elf is enough of a guardian. Suddenly Fanboy jumped in his seat and hugged me _really _tight.

"Aaaw! It's OK Kyle!"

"Hey! Get off me you imbecile!" I shouted, but couldn't keep myself from smiling a bit. This was the Fanboy I knew. He hugged me for a time, that felt like eternity, but when he finally let go of me, I gasped for air and suddenly felt his stupid lips on my cheek.

Fanboy pulled back immediately when he noticed what he was doing and blushed a bit.

"Heh, Sorry." I stared at him shocked and couldn't say anything. It didn't feel actually that bad.. Of course I wouldn't never admit that I liked it.. Or so I thought.

"..could.. could you do that again..?" There goes my dignity.

"Wha?" Fanboy looked adorably confused.

"Don't make me say that again." I muttered through my teeth and looked him, feeling really annoyed. Again. Fanboy looked still really confused, but then he smiled and laughed bit.

"Why not." That bastard smirked, and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. Again, it felt good. I shivered a bit and blushed. Of course I tried to hide it. I didn't need to embarrass myself more than I already had. Fanboy giggled and looked me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, making a face.

"Aaw, you're not so tough after all, aren't ya?"

"Shut your mouth, you idiot." I huffed, with my arms akimbo. Again Fanboy giggled and grabbed my chin. Turning my head, I saw Fanboys big dark eyes and then he kissed me. He really, hundred percent surely kissed me, straight on the lips.

First I resisted a bit, but then the kiss just melted me. I couldn't move, or think or say anything. Just stare Fanboy and his mischievous grin.

"You liked it, didn't ya?"

"Not."

"Ky, just be honest for once." He looked at me, with the puppyface, again. I just shaked my head in response. Now Fanboy pouted, which looked pretty adorable.

"No I did _not _like it."

"OK, u don't have to. But then Ill do it again." Again that mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands in the both sides of his face and pressed my lips against his.

"I…..like you." I murmured after kiss. Fanboy smirked again, looking very victorious.

"Well, I love _you_ Ky, think you can beat that?" that stupid super fan smiled, making me roll my eyes again. Yes he was stupid, and yes he was childish and usually _very _annoying, but he was mine. My precious, annoying and stupid Fanboy.

Well I hope you liked it :D My first fanfic in a looong time. And also my first in here 8D I'm not so good at writing, but atleast I try ^^' and English is not my native language, so there can be some mistakes D: I hope not. Atleast I tried to eliminate all the spelling mistakes :'D p.s It's really delicious to write from Kyles point of view *w*


End file.
